Haiku
A haiku (plural: haiku or haikus) is a short, evocative poem of a particular form and style with usually seventeen syllables. Haiku are a very popular form of original poetry in the One True Thread. The form of poetry known as haiku originates from Japan. Its adaptation to the English languagehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haiku_in_English generally features three lines of five, seven and five syllables, respectively, no rhyme, an impressionistic, contemplative tone and elliptical syntax. These characteristics are normally also shared by haiku posted on the One True Thread, while other typical characteristics of haiku in general, such as a focus on nature and a juxtaposition of two subjects, are frequently omitted in the haiku of the OTT. Accidental Haiku Starting on newpage 385, OTTer Angelastic repeatedly posted collections of haiku-formed sentences that were automatically extracted from the OTT posts by means of a program (Haiku Detector) she had writtenhttp://angelastic.com/2013/04/23/five-of-hearts-haiku-detector/. The results were usually not intentionally written as haiku, but nevertheless accidentally matched a pattern of seventeen syllables that could be grouped into lines of five, seven and again five syllables without breaking words across lines. On the other hand, the program is unable to detect actual haiku unless their punctuation contains exactly one full stop exactly at the end of the last line. Angelastic's posting of the results to the thread were an important, if not decisive, contributing factor to the subsequent rise of actually composed haiku as a popular art form in the OTT. The collections of automatically detected accidental haiku were posted on: * * * * * * * Externally hosted list, link posted on Haiku composed by OTTers Haiku Detector starts a trend to make way for my robot army. ::::: Angelastic, signature as of 2015-05-16 NP1-999 Our Great Lord Randall He gave us the One True Comic and said: Wait for it. Here we all are now. Watching the Great SandCastle and waiting for it. The glorious TimeLand. Where the River may be small, but the Sea is big. ::::: manvandmaan, And so castles made of sand melts into the sea, eventually... (sic!) ::::: lmjb1964, Buffygirl makes hats And they're really fabulous. We love Buffygirl! ::::: lmjb1964, The original quote (with modifications) I typèd below. Like a game of 'phones, you start out saying one thing. The river is small! ::::: Elmach, The nüpiks arrived. Why does the Slöw Pixel stay? Have a haiku DÖŊ. ::::: Elmach, And the Sea is Big!* *It does whatever it wants Also, wait for it. ::::: tman2nd, Elmach, I fixed your haiku. Perhaps you made it by chance? Five, seven, five, ¿no? ::::: Elmach, That was a mistake. I did not mean to Haiku. Even just the start. ::::: tman2nd, To haiku, or not? Hello, I am a flower. And there you have it. But to Watch, to Wait: Is that not the purpose here? A moon passed, we Wait. Hey, another one: Blitzgirl will quickly arrive. Five days, by other's maths. ::::: Elmach, Somebody found IT? Show me! / I shall, once I end the Haiku above. ::::: tman2nd, Elmach, What is IT, really? IT is what we have searched for. To find? Wait for IT. ::::: Elmach, Such amazing thread, But as I take Time to read, I forget to post. ::::: Kethryes, The format depends on what your purpose will be. Also, was ninja'd. I had edited as RECKONING a moon past. Is is uncensored. (sic!) I edit again, as this is post one hundred. Penis Vagina. ::::: Elmach, Your one hundredth post Is most glorious and true Congratulations. ::::: Kazza3, I find a new page. I look at this; quick, edit! And follow tradition. With this post, a thought: I've posted a century past. A new one begins. Asks: Why are there hats? Hats betrayed us, long ago. Buffygirl owns all. To wear a hat, do: Ask Buffygirl for one. But! Beware the fine print. ::::: Elmach, More waiting ahead, now the sea conquers the sand which was left behind. Haikus are nice. Especially in DarkTime, I like poetry. Confusing they are, all these haikus. More so, if write them, yoda did ::::: manvandmaan, I see a haiku And I want to paint it grey, In this waiting Time. ::::: KarMann, We've started a thing! I hope BlitzGirl likes haikus, or she is screwed. Once there was a man... Wait! Is this a limerick? No, it's a haiku. ::::: manvandmaan, Thanks for the congrats. Will the sea reach the tower? Only Time will tell. ::::: Jonas79, But will it speak now? Or forever hold it's peace, binding us with "it" ::::: manvandmaan, So when, those of you looking into times ahead, will the tower1 fall? 1) The tower formerly known as the second from the right ::::: Swein, The sea1 is rising. We are still waiting for it. The newpix goes GONG. 1It is big. Edit to add sup. This is the longest era, of slowpix so far. ::::: Jonas79, I like this idea! It would be a great ending, of the OTC. ::::: Jonas79, Megan could break out of the hypothetical to be LaPetite. ::::: Angelastic, I checked the color and was very much relieved, to see no fading. ::::: Jonas79, Oh Great Buffygirl! Maker of all Time's headgear! May I have a hat? ::::: Jonas79, The hash is changing. Why can't I see it lightening? Can anyone help? Edit to add this, the image is brighter now, getting PNG. ::::: Jonas79, Do not fade away, Oh you great One True Comic, I miss you always, I will always wait, Until the end of Time, which, Might not be too long. Curiousity, Will my writing in haiku, Mean I get a hat? I hope this is so, Forever I have waited, For such an honour. ::::: Roia, It makes my head spin The implications dazing I have to coma ::::: Kethryes, The sand is lighter!?!?! Will everything fade away??? Time's pixel puzzle... A dove on a wire, strung between two tall towers, utters a high "coo..." ::::: StratPlayer, I like your Haikus They really are a nice touch maybe I'll write some: As the sea rises And castles start to crumble Time continues on Though beautiful things No castle lasts forever The sea sees to that What can all this mean, "The pixels getting lighter?" Has Time run its course?? I would like to think that Time couldn't end so soon Wait, its been a month?? Seriously though, I'm really intrigued by this What will Time bring next? ::::: Purplepants77, Just think of it as a lot of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. ::::: San Fran Sam, mscha, Cow on scotch mountain Scotsman was once heard to say "Aye, that's a High coo" Walk in motherland? Well, in Soviet Russia mountain trail hike you ::::: SPACKlick, Not native speaker does make the art of Haiku a difficult one ::::: Kethryes, Um, did you Haiku? Or maybe it was "ah-choo?" If so, Gesundheit! ::::: StratPlayer, Gah!!! The R Diphthong!!! R is not a syllable! (less you're a pirate'') ::::: StratPlayer, I made a haiku but I messed it up so I wait for it. ::::: airdrik, Dove on a wire between two tall towers strung utters a high "Coo..." ::::: Kethryes, htom, Words play in Haiku Feelings find their paths and climb Flowers in our mind. ::::: htom, Poetic license means certain words can adapt to make Haiku's work Wire, so I've heard, can be a one syllable word, Think of "ne'er" and "o'er" ::::: Purplepants77, Is our long Wait o'er? When will we see our Time end? I hope it is ne'er... ::::: StratPlayer, The Haiku killer! Oh god, my eyes are bleeding! He has struck again ::::: Kethryes, Subtle shade of gray Could be failure of proper Color management ::::: cmyk, OK, I am through. I will stop with the haiku... Oh shit! I think I'm stuck! ETA: Nope. Not stuck. Whew... ::::: StratPlayer, With the O T C Nothing is unintended All is meaningful ::::: Kethryes, Can't think of a BONG. Shall I post or let someone else do the honours? ::::: mscha, Just one, wire may be But my point remains the same Poems1 are like the sea2 2 They do what they want 3 I know, my footnotes are out of order. Oh well 1 Like what I just did here. "Pomes" makes this work, Poems, does not.3 ::::: Purplepants77, When you hear "haiku," it might mean "hello!" to you, if your name is "Koo" ::::: StratPlayer, Can be one or two; it depends on your accent. (Sometimes a triphthong) Oh no, now I'll face the fire of the flame wars/ the fire of flame wars ::::: Angelastic, Edit: here's a site to make you more uncertain: Speech Accent Archive Actual edit: Oh crap, I clicked quote instead. I fail at edits. ::::: Angelastic, So many more hats! Will I get them done in Time? Still I wait for It. ::::: buffygirl, '''"Before the Concert" Teenagers in line, all smoking weed as they wait. They've formed a high queue. ::::: StratPlayer, Cueball and Megan Find out what sand is made of. Don't want to hike, ew! ::::: Angelastic, Time is fading 'way Megan and Cueball return Into a white space ::::: Magdiragdag, Thanks for the haikus. Can't help but add another. Now I'm off to work! ::::: lmjb1964, The saddest part is by the time Blitzgirl gets here Time will fade away. ::::: Valarya, Once la petite came but now each frame stays the same will the end be lame A rhyming Haiku not what you're supposed to do what is wrong with you the short appearance of la petite still bugs me what purpose had she? Do you doubt Randall the future he will handle Wait for it and dwell ::::: aeglaeca, Color management Failure of the whites and blacks Not just the dark shades ::::: azule, Haiku Grandmaster?!?! Nah, I play Stratocaster (...aural disaster...). ::::: StratPlayer, time presses onward eleven in the mob queue where has my muse gone? ::::: buffygirl, Some of us think Eleven2 lesser Forty-two1 So there is still Time hope 1: Estimated time (in Outsider days) to complete whitening (but the process is not behaving as we expected) 2: # of pages 'till the Archduchess' arrival ::::: AluisioASG, So many haikus, It makes the thread feel like a Poem about Time ::::: ChronosDragon, First sand, then water. This uncolored comic dies So beautifully. ::::: AluisioASG, Sand then sandcastles Trebuches and platforms built Megan said bye. Fade. ::::: Eliram, Fitting the meter Does not excuse inserting that apostrophe. ::::: Smithers, Chrome brightens More so than the fox Whil'the blue stands in'ay ::::: AluisioASG, Chrome: dark shade of grey Firefox: very nearly black IE10: more so ::::: aeglaeca, Was it that haikus ever rhymed in the first place? I do not think so ::::: ChronosDragon, Fearing Time fading She still strides with steady steps. Oh Anointed One! ::::: higgs-boson, First I saw a glimpse Of this sig, warning me of A haiku-nami: But yet I still read All four hundred fifty two Haiku in this post: Don't be so silly - I have read ALL the haiku. A bard enjoys verse! Hopefully sooner! (Seasonal reference here) Psst - check your last line! I'm a connoisseur Of poetry of all forms, Including haiku! This is probably The saddest haiku of all The hundreds I've read I can't take a hint - At least not one which asks me Not to read it all. These newpages are Quite a beautiful journey Along my great Quest I recognize these And smile because I was the One who posted them. Less steady, perhaps Than hurried and rushed - at least Along this past stretch. ::::: BlitzGirl, Haha, yes, your1 right. How could I have been so blind? I apologize. 1 This is what I think: One haiku with bad grammer2 deserves an other3 2 Only really, I meant this one! Honest! 3 Ah! Stop judging! ::::: Purplepants77, Sad is what I felt when I thought of you missing the present ending. ::::: Valarya, I'm finally here The past falls away from me The future is Now! ::::: BlitzGirl, washed up on the beach waiting for the end of time will we see it come? ::::: Latent22, Yet I don't believe That Time is going to end Have faith, my new friends! ::::: BlitzGirl, It's a new landscape! Is it sea or sand* or both That we see in here? *semencaffeinatedcancerbaconbabies really, but I took some poetic license. ::::: Lyoug, There are things besides sea and sand in existence. Like peanut butter. ::::: Someguy945, I'm so excited what is wrong with me now? Still I wait for it. ::::: SPACKlick, Humble beginnings, A people rose from nothing To watch over time ::::: Copernicium112, For Blitzgirl I write A haiku like no other 5 The next one's normal but I'll finish this one first. It only makes sense. At Blitzspeed she zooms flying much faster than Time At last she arrives. Follower of Time BlitzGirl the devoted one brought hope to us all ::::: Purplepants77, Thanks for the haiku! I don't have cable either So don't you worry Sitting on your couch Sure is splendid; I needed That after my trip! ::::: BlitzGirl, Await dreams, loves, life; There is always tomorrow. Until there is not. Grieving love unsaid. Tomorrow will fail someday. Tell them today, OK? ::::: htom, Time is a river. It's not moving very fast. Also, it is small. ::::: Angelastic, It is strange, Megan. Rivers flow to meet the sea. The sea couldn't wait. ::::: mscha (paraphrasing the words of Cueball according to the GLR), Yeah, really. How could he say that NOT in haiku! That is heresy. ::::: Angelastic, I fixed that for you so that you would not also become heretic. ::::: mscha, I will not say it for fear of getting stuck in An infinite loop. ::::: Angelastic, Your fear is well placed If you are not a Loopist Join and re-live Time ::::: SWO Crash, Loopists live in Time as much as the Finitists or Infinitists. ::::: jjjdavidson, IFTFY So what you say is haiku Leave payment in box. My edit in bold If my boldness is okay Have a pleasant day ::::: azule, This molpy is quite riverish: one-twentieth of a q high1 1high q?2 2(it is if you pronounce the 1) ::::: BlitzGirl, Yikes, this is so much harder than writing haiku. I think I'll give up. ::::: mscha, Woo, I'm all caught up! that was pretty quick because I did skim a lot. You can call LEGO bricks "LEGOs" if you first call a brick a LEGO. Potato cakes or Scallops? I always call them Potato scallops. ::::: Eternal Density, While waiting for It Time is hunting from behind Souls lost to autumn ::::: Swein, All hail GLR OTA of OTC We all Wait for it. ::::: BlitzGirl, Our buttermolpy facebugbeesnake shining hope - Goodbye, tasty friend. ::::: thirds, Life has no meaning Beauty and the beholder Except what we give ::::: ttscp, Beautiful our Buttermolpybugbeesnake But he flew too high ::::: TimeLurker, Beauty reaches high, Cavorts on wings of color. One chomp. All is gone. ::::: ucim, That is what she said! While gazing off over trees Into twilight sky. ::::: taixzo (improving on ergman), gasp! I've been haiku'd! such a claustrophobic fate, chained to your structure. ::::: ergman, You mean something like: Oh drat that's five syllables. Let's try this again. But we could only (for the smaller collider) budget for two quarks We could only bud... CHANGE! I love our weird haiku CHANGE!...get for two quarks. ::::: Angelastic, Anybody up for haikuing with me here on this fine newpage? ::::: BlitzGirl, Thanks for the smiley. I knew that page existed, But I forgot where. ::::: tman2nd, What do we have here? A papal promulgation? I refuse! Oh wait. ::::: thirds, Bloody flag sunset Long night with comet shooting Long morning of pain ::::: jovialbard, Ugh, Random sampling Other department fails at Need morning coffee ::::: BigDaddy, Ah, forty-seven, the most random of numbers (chosen by dice rolls?) ::::: Angelastic, I have been absent. My last ONG was GOODBYEONG. But now I'm back ONG ::::: tman2nd, Welcome back to the present, tman2nd! Here, have (and share) some cake... ::::: mscha, "How's your leg Megan?" But silence is her reply. Should we fear the worse? ::::: TimeLurker, Megan pauses here, Contemplating injury. Worse? Hopefully not. The best kind of ONG! Though goodbyes are bittersweet, Returns are treasured. from future To substitute new smiley For a now-dead one. ::::: BlitzGirl, Like strange and charming Molpy up and molpy down: Sunrise and sunset. ::::: Marsh'n, I don't know what has happened to Cueball's body, it looks really weird. ::::: Ximenez, I think perhaps that Cueball's arm is parallel to his stick body Up and at 'em, Cue Slopes to climb and legs to fix Lots of things to do We should be fairly safe until next Outside March but you never know ::::: BlitzGirl, But his torso looks like it's way too short, and his femur is too long. (E. To Add that these are haikus just for their length but fun just the same.) ::::: Ximenez, Now's my chance to use The smiley eating a cake That BlitzGirl gave me. Thanks for the welcomes Whether they be welcome back Or welcome forward. ::::: tman2nd, I've never written A Haiku before this one Is this then meta? ::::: Febrion, How is Megan's leg? Apparently it's OK. I'd ONG but I can't. I'm glad I couldn't! I would have been ninja'd twice! Her leg: still a stick. ::::: nsub1, Hi future people of page 997 you guys are all awesome. ::::: Valarya, improving on TheMinim, I, too, am going away for 4 dips for the holiday weekend. Looks like Megan's leg is doing just fine after that long starry night. ::::: Valarya, Here is my haiku Posted on the sly from work -- Shhh! Don't tell my boss! ::::: CasCat, nowhere to go now riders down in front of me falling in the road ::::: charlie_grumbles, One thousand pages A milestone looms up ahead Who will get there first? ::::: ucim, I may not post much But I am compelled to say This is amazing ::::: maletero, Earlier I used A smiley to eat a cake. Now I'll use this one! ::::: tman2nd, And you are just grand for saying so! We love to hear quiet voices. It doesn't matter if you lurk, post, read, or blitz... we all Wait for it. ::::: BlitzGirl, 42 guests I am full of admiration for your clever name! ::::: Tatiana, Hi maletero! We are so glad you delurked Fellow Timewaiter.-25 -25 Or, refrigerator, if you prefer. ::::: Marsh'n, You say you don't post? So how come I know that name? Oh; a JoCo fan! Dearest pope edo: I can't do a mashup now; I'm in haiku mode. ::::: Angelastic, I posted an ONG. I posted a SECONDONG Now it's a THIRDONG ::::: tman2nd, Incredulity about Megan's patellar stability, why? ::::: thirds, Tatiana, thanks! I too look forward with joy: Millennial cake! ::::: 42 guests, Randamnit, I missed The page of haiku writing Here's one anyway ::::: yappobiscuits, NP1000-1999 frosted haiku cake sugar, eggs, flour, a few words 1000th page! ::::: 42 guests, The river of time: Deep, fast, and turbulent. "Now" vanishes fast. ::::: ucim, My hobby: Searching our True Thread For a random word or phrase Ignore posts between ::::: cari.j.elliot, The raft is ready The desperate journey starts We wait, breath bated. ::::: Red Hal, The haiku return A breath of fresh air within An impatient Time ::::: BlitzGirl, A sea returning, Reclaiming my land and home. Shall I raft away? ::::: b2bomberkrh, A gentle coma Drifting slowly away like Sea-river debris ::::: BlitzGirl, The tide is turning Excitement reaches a peak The command is...run ::::: moody7277, Prodigal returns -- Let us shower him with Cake! Welcome, welcome back! ::::: CasCat, And the newbie asks: Has anybody noticed that that's a haiku? The next newbie asks: Has anybody noticed there's some JavaScript? The third newbie asks: Has anybody noticed the image changes? The fifth newbie asks: Has anybody noticed there's an FAQ? The sixth newbie asks: Has anybody noticed there's no fourth newbie? Then they ask about finite possibilities of plural Lego. ::::: Angelastic, Legoseseses. Legoseseseseses. Legoseseses. ::::: taixzo, Fair Angelastic! Haiku giggles bubble up A sprinkle of laughs ::::: BlitzGirl, Optional decree: Add a haiku to your post Because I like those. ::::: BlitzGirl, Is it the stump of A tree that we recognize? The neat tree? Hope not... ::::: BlitzGirl, I would comment on the 'oof' but I will fail the 2 papal decree ::::: Sheldon, The very right side Of the newpix appears to Be sloping upward I take this as some Evidence of solid ground Rather than more waves But, as with all things, I could well be mistaken I will Wait for it. ::::: BlitzGirl, I should note that the far right slope is still static Must be solid ground ::::: BlitzGirl, Might it be that the Flags are rebounding from the Impact, like the raft? ::::: BlitzGirl, It is possible but the composite movement of flag, raft and waves makes definitive answers to your flag query near impossible. ::::: Red Hal, My ketchup is done. 55 newpages long. That was quite a ride. ::::: ZoomanSP, Just like Washington Crossing the Delaware wide... Except for the "oof". ::::: ggh, Can't help but wonder With all the water around Where will they all pee? ::::: rvloon, Thank you for answers (Or non-answers) given in Haiku form, Red Hal! ::::: BlitzGirl, Does anyone else think that Megan's head looks quite small in this newpix? ::::: ZoomanSP, Page one thousand and two hundred and thirty-four Marked with this Haiku. ::::: Red Hal, Raft hits rock and skews. Camera keeps a broadside view. Background shifts behind. ::::: ucim, The Great Lord Randall redacted the fourth newbie, for xe was mustard. The raft goes backwards! An ingenious solution: Let's call this the front. ::::: Angelastic, Here are some cupcakes To celebrate the newpage 1234. Yum! ::::: Valarya, I have molpied up! Oh look, they've found the others! Now time to ketchup. ::::: yappobiscuits, Haiku is haiku is haiku is haiku is haiku is haiku ::::: cellocgw, A dream will come true: our rope isn't long enough; hold this or you'll fall. A meme will haiku; our thread isn't long enough; post this or you'll fail. ::::: Angelastic, Turns out the newbie Was not so lucky; transformed Into raptorcat. ::::: BlitzGirl, eggs, milk, and flour mix them together and bake Valarya's cake ::::: ucim, In the Acts of the Clerics, a poetry form employing double dactyls and haiku was used for installment XXIII. It's seaish; you can read it . ::::: ucim, Megan and Cue, your Antediluvian life Is gone forever May your new life be greener, richer, happier, With much more to learn. ::::: Tatiana, Outside keeps me gone missing you while Time moves on though I've not withdrawn. ::::: ucim, I'm now near coma My thoughts a confusing sea I can't poetry ::::: BlitzGirl, What if we had ONGs by Randall but different posted three per week ::::: Eternal Density, This was not T▒▒ E▒▒ Look at us still talking here Time is Still Alive ::::: StormAngel, ...and then time ended. We stuttered but kept going like forced popetry. ::::: Angelastic, New ONGs and new slides By waveney and Kieryn Treeishly wowish. ::::: Valarya, I wonder if the maps that cuegan took? from her were ever returned. ::::: Dracomax, didn't someone say they meant no pun intended but did anyway? someone else said that they meant no pun intended but there was no pun ::::: airdrik, summer food busy wipend, ah ketchup (an attempt at an actual haiku) ::::: jovialbard, but when will they see on the obelisk newslide something different ::::: Kieryn, Not posted for yonks. Watching, but not enough Time To add much of worth. ::::: dawnfire, Related haiku Submitted for the page-mome Why are there squirpys? ::::: BlitzGirl, Utterly wowsome. One of my favourite quotes Brilliantly tweaked. ::::: dawnfire, So that's what happened to my brain. That does explain a lot, actually. ::::: BlitzGirl, I love the sprouting of things that grow from Time's seed; they are all treeish. ::::: Angelastic, What a treerootish idea, even though I'm not sure what it means! ::::: BlitzGirl, Tree roots may also indicate some hidden depths of wowterfulness Not visible from the surface but treeish all the same: treerootish! ::::: BlitzGirl, What a happy choice: Dilgunnerang or gold star? Perhaps both in one? ::::: ggh, Don't worry BlitzGirl I definitely noticed your replying boobs. ::::: Valarya, I did search each post But I seem to be having Mammary failure ::::: Eternal Density, When Minim's around The Thread fills with jubilance And snakes and chuckles. ::::: ergman, I apologize for my lengthy absence, but I have been thinking. OK, I give up. Not the thread or the blitzing! But Fibonacci. My quest has now reached The season of the haiku... OTC fading. My apologies If Whizbang is reading this For your bleeding eyes. ::::: Marsh'n, Hello there, Marsh'n! It's nice to have you check in we still love haikus. ::::: Valarya, Welcome back Marsh'n! I don't have a welcoming haiku for you, sad. ::::: Whizbang, paraphrasing k.bookbinder, :I love poetry. :It's great! Just add some line breaks! Fixed that for you too. ::::: ergman, paraphrasing Whizbang, So good to see you! We always welcome your posts. Keep up the good work! Whoops! I'm Mome again. Continue the statues, or Post some new haiku! ::::: BlitzGirl, Marsh'n! It's so good to see that you still exist! How's your part of Mars? ::::: Earthling on Mars, TheMinim is here Is she the one beret girl? Obeying the Mome. ::::: TheMinim, Work is such a drag I'm watching the clock run down Waiting for the ONG ::::: k.bookbinder, Advice for Red Hal: Factory Automation Helps in Judgement Dip You may ask me why. It's cos the new boosts are in The Red Department ::::: Eternal Density, Why would you ever Bother to open up a Redundant spoiler? ::::: BlitzGirl, Redundakitties I find are always quite cute. And then there are awws. ::::: TheMinim, Three meetings today Deadlines have all been missed Is it related? ::::: SBN, Dearest SBN, As we have learned these past mips, It's all RELATED. ::::: BlitzGirl, Why am I thinking about a rowboat right now? Aaargh scrumptious donuts! ::::: Eternal Density, You may run and hide But there is no escaping The scrumptious donut. ::::: BlitzGirl, Redundakitty VITSSÅGEN, JA! How thoughtful! It is glorious. This dinomolpy Comes from Pittsburgh, posted Further upthread, too: ::::: BlitzGirl, So, automation. The key to survival, yes? I shall acquire it. Bots toil overnight They destroy what I have built. But morning brings hope. I'll coma shortly Dreams of robot victory Shall haunt my slumber. ::::: Red Hal, So now we are back To formatting our posts as haikus? It seems that the thread is going to repeat itself in some ways forever onward poetry? poem poetry poem poem poem poetry ::::: ChronosDragon, All round Cumbria We have quite a few of these Wood-carved Molpybears: ::::: yappobiscuits, Poetry! Poets! Poem, poem, poetry. Poets' poetry. ::::: BlitzGirl, Diddle iddle um Diddle iddle iddy um Diddly di dee. I now bring along Present-present for Flado Enjoy your smiley ::::: yappobiscuits, Six Months - One thousand, Four hundred, ninety-seven! Boy, you've been busy! ::::: zaphodbeebledoc, Wow, yappobiscuits! Can you tell me how to get To Redundant Street? zaphodbeebledoc, Welcome back! It's been such a Long Time, hasn't it? ::::: BlitzGirl, The BKJ! change is when you miss a kitty power goes one less edited to add you should have seen some by now maybe you're Lucky some boosts you should get are Riverish, Grapevine, and Double or Nothing Want the new version Missed save button on my phone ninja'd and then saved. :( As I wrote that one missed a kitty on my phone: not so redundant :( :( ::::: Eternal Density, Time for more presents This one's for Pelrigg, enjoy Your smiley as well! The Department of Redundancy department's Redundant spoiler: ::::: yappobiscuits, Castle brought me back Thanks Eternal Destiny Now I waste more time ::::: edo, I tried an online OCR tool to avoid typing. It failed. I tried another but the result was just as unreliable ::::: Eternal Density, To click or not to That is the question I ask Win big or lose all ::::: k.bookbinder, Thanks, Quicksilver! Such Prompt notifications are Welcomed by OTTers! ::::: BlitzGirl, Don't worry, it was Clear to see what you meant! Thanks For the OTTish try! ::::: BlitzGirl, Edo has come back! And look, so has Quicksilver! What, and Marsh'n? 4! Oh, missed the haikus. I miss all the pope decrees :( Stupid Outside! Thbbt! I lack ninja stealth. Can't get to double digits. Boo! No badge for me! ::::: lmjb1964, Once you get longpix the boost named Active Ninja makes it easier ::::: Eternal Density, Molpy down once more And uncoma all alone Find time's sea settled ::::: ergman, More I want to say. I have not finished ketchup, but called by outside. ::::: ucim, Wonder who's off-frame? Maybe some Cueganites have Learned to speak Beanish Optional decree: Convert your posts to haiku Because haiku rule. ::::: BlitzGirl, Beardo's foot will be caught to tight Ankle will break painful Broken ankle will get very inflamed Panther salve won't help No green hat To prevent horrible end So Beardo meets death His girlfriend Sadly left out of the will Stricken with deep grief Archives She'll find an old manuscript She'll start to prepare As she finds Stuff to put in evil spell Sun will lose it's warmth. Ice age comes Makes everyone popsicle Everybody dies This spells end For this awesome Beanies chapter Brillilous. ::::: Neil_Boekend, Beardo dies from foot, Girlfriend kills the sun causing New Ice Age. Thus ends! ::::: BlitzGirl, I misread BlitzGirl Thought she said centre your posts The same as hers is ::::: Eternal Density, Centering's good too. Bravo to Neil for converting His post to haiku! ::::: BlitzGirl, Hotdog Update Time Version three point oh seven Won't haiku changelog ::::: Eternal Density, I would have complied with papal decreeing but I can't do poems ::::: HES, GAH Randalldammit! I can't browse the thread at all So much 503. ::::: BlitzGirl, Steambottle. I want To make posts, but it's too hard. Such ch*rping m*stard! ::::: BlitzGirl, Newpixbot has to Hold down the thread for us poor Error-cursed OTTers. OTTercomic is Treeish, HES! I did Manage to see it. ::::: BlitzGirl, It would be fun to rewrite my chronogram in haiku — but I'll wait. Edit: Made haiku more upbeat. The previous version was duller: "I do not wish to rewrite my chronogram in haiku form -- I'll wait." ::::: mrob27, It may take a while - Forum m*stard frustrating The posting OTTers. ::::: BlitzGirl, The forum slows down, Unraptorish. No posts, just Mustard. Thus ends Time ::::: HES, I was going to say something like this myself but you did better. ::::: Eternal Density, these forum problems give waiting a new meaning but we wait alone ::::: ergman, Poor stranded OTTers Slow slog through sluggish server Save the O-T-T! ::::: BlitzGirl, Waiting all alone? OTTers, don't fear 503 The river is small ::::: ChronosDragon, I'm laughing out loud I have often thought the same Though it isn't true ::::: Eternal Density, I see what you mean. Just got my first 503. Forums are ch*irped, yes? Hard for me to tell. My computer is so slow That it's not much worse. But I saw Beanies, A treeish OTThercomic And hotdog updates. Even mustardy, This thread is so awesomeful. Here's cake for azule! ::::: lmjb1964, They may slow our thread But they will never take our OTTerish FREEDOOOMMMM!! ::::: yappobiscuits, Forum-wide issue (Just as far as I can tell) Not just us OTTers. ::::: BlitzGirl, But are we to blame? Did we fill the forum's disks With too many cakes? The large attachments - Have they been causing this pain? (No, not in my pants.) ::::: ggh, Yes, forums are chirped. Follow the first commandment. All will be well soon. Much to respond to. I am not in the basement. Ketchup will come soon. My absence is from making a future present You must wait for it. ::::: ucim, Chirping chirp. With the chirping errors Haiku np still here ::::: Neil_Boekend, Error Five Oh Three Causing headaches and despair The Chirp doesn't end ::::: Dracomax, Is it really true? Could it be that the forum problems are over? ::::: mscha, Webfooted raptors Sequentially arranged Wolpies on the way. ::::: SBN, I didn't say bye Needle-pulled-thing 503'd Now 3 wips behind ::::: StormAngel, The latest commit It is now compatible With your old browser ::::: AluisioASG, NP2000-2999 Stack of prime numbers Makes it so well visible. Want some more haiku? ::::: Sustainabilizer, They dwelt beneath us For a time, we thought they'd left O, happy returns. ::::: ChronosDragon, What is this mirror? When/why should I use it? What is its locale? ::::: HAL9000, When posting comments A haiku or two might be Just the page ticket4. 4neat! ::::: bmonk, In hindsight, that looks straightforward, so I wonder why I failed at it. ::::: Sustainabilizer, I must now admit That I have a fondness for Japanese poems. The sickle-sharp moon Cuts through the dark, bare branches Of the winter trees. ::::: bmonk, Appreciation For decree of fall haiku Manifests quickly Riverish word-songs That cascade from one brief line Down to another Structured and final As two hovering words on A new sea's border Creative and wise As a Time-drawn collective Spanning the seasons ::::: BlitzGirl, President of Earth Superseded by seaish, Endish happenings ::::: BlitzGirl, This page is so much fun when using a different font! I'm using ― Gabriola. ::::: AluisioASG, My organised sand Quickly disorganising Mustardy Hard Drive >.< Ubuntu CD Allows continuation Of OTTing for now. ::::: karhell, Hello OTT, I'm rezilibaniatsuS, from The ЯOЯЯIM TTO. When there is mustard, I'll do the mirror writing for my mirrored self. Now I'll be Waiting For the next Forum Mustard Mirror Party Trip. ::::: rezilibaniatsuS, Good morning molpies OTT is slow today Must be the wipend. ::::: Earthling on Mars, THE IMPORTANT FLOOD. BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT WE HAVE HERE. SAID WITH OR'ONG'E "HERE". ::::: balthasar_s, Sorry to hear of Unmolpish mustard, karhell. Behave yourself, sand! ::::: BlitzGirl, Some mustard was found by Sustainabilizer. UAAAAAH! It's fixed now. Edited to add: ONGomome is sentient. Who wants to doubt it? ::::: SilentTimer, Single bad sector Had to be in boot sequence Murphy's ch*rping law >.< Factory defaults The first backup is restored OTTing may resume ::::: karhell, A well-Timed backup Made last yip's death of my sand Not quite so endish ETA: Edit by karhell synchronous to this post... epsilon. ::::: BlitzGirl, Synchronicity Is not unheard of by the People of the ONG ::::: karhell, Ah, the Times when we Set our posts free at the ONG All aflight at once ::::: BlitzGirl, Punsaw to donut. What might be the ratio? Answered: 7:5. Some OTTer said it. Not sure who; they also said It's the OTR. And hence my question: Why is this one ratio One True Ratio? Awesomeful panning By Sustainabilizer! Slinches solved puzzle. bmonk ottified "Keep Feelin' Fascination." Such a treeish job! BlitzGirl, our poet, Created lovely haikus. Such a fine wordsmith! Search for vancastle Takes way too much of my time. Should lower standards. Other stuff I saw, All was truly awesomeful. Know that i loved it. As for the conference, Attendance based on airfare. I'm now at .9. ::::: lmjb1964, Ongomome? When did this change, or is it just the bot that's doing it? ::::: BlitzGirl, A haiku t'is not Despite what it may look like: Deceitful it is. ::::: AluisioASG, 'Tis not the amount of Time, but how we Wait for it all together. ::::: BlitzGirl, Treeish workaround! (Of course the new account still has less than five posts.) ::::: BlitzGirl, BlitzGirl told it. Thanks¹ for welcoming my mirrored self. These thanks¹ include our mods. ¹ means “big”. By the way, “Haiku” is not just “5–7–5”. Is much more. And less. Fieldraptors. Apples. Golden sun. Be our guests. ::::: Sustainabilizer, Thanks balthasar! You have answered my question. I should have known that. Carcastle purchased. It's a Honda Elephant. I mean Element. I named her Celeste. Any guesses why that is? Hint is up above. Fun writing in haikus! I should say "style of haikus." There is more to them. I know that this is Not the decree for this page. This is my last one. ::::: lmjb1964, Because the subject was generated for me I write in haiku. Aaaah I tried clicking that reflexively and missed, then I read the post. Eccentric donut: Vital Hotdog Function has a new single out! Also, I know I constantly spell Wittenberg as Wittenburg. CH*RP! ::::: Eternal Density, AAA AAAA PAAANIC AAA AAAAA AAALSO A PAAARTY AAAAA NOW WITH HAAAIKU AAAAAA ::::: BlitzGirl, Tried to view the ONG A dreaded message returned “File Not Found.” ::::: AluisioASG, Wikification of this thread's haiku: long a glaring omission. This state of affairs shall continue no longer. A start has been made. Edited to add: No more just a list, now an own page of haiku! Edit 2: Word changed. The new choice sounds more natural in the English tongue. ::::: svenman, I see that svenman Has wikified the haiku. He is awesomeful! ::::: lmjb1964, Bots are getting bored. Haiku is in their crosshairs. What will be the next? ::::: ucim, Bots may self-destruct. Haiku are in their crosshairs? Bots are making them! Only possible with a great knowledge of both OTTish and English. And the rest is a bloodbath history. Bag pun? Bag pun?! VITSSÅGEN, JA! We slow up but we never will stop, so let the posts go up, go up… I know CGI. Let's do it! And I did it! It took me some time. Like strange and charming Molpy up and molpy down: Sunrise and sunset. Thank you very much. And with that, molpy down. ...but I don't wanna sleep! I'm looking for it. I DON'T want to remember the last butterflood. ::::: Angelastic, The haiku after this has the correct number of syllables, but — The haiku prior to this has the wrong number of syllables. ::::: mrob27, Haiku all the things! And in writing the haiku, write some more haiku! ::::: Angelastic, Ni ni ni ni ni Chupacabra ping pong ball Moly grapevine molp ::::: Soup, welcome, Rosencrantz! your avatar is so cute. where is Guildenstern? ::::: ergman, Old project reprised: Angelastic's detection of chance-formed haiku. ::::: svenman, Should I wait for it, Emoji Lucky 8 Ball? Needs more Panther Salve. ::::: Soup, There are not many Haiku with the word 'any' Spoiler: Panther Salve. ::::: Angelastic, "Spoiler" must have two syllables in your haiku Tasty Panther Salve ::::: Soup, I Haiku badly Will panther salve bring lost ones? OTTers hope so. ::::: SBN, Will Panther Salve bring charlie_grumbles back to us? I really hope so! Four legs, tail, claws, teeth. Genus name is Panthera. I'm Panther Savvy. ::::: lmjb1964, I linked the posting, not the page. Pope position was coincidence. “Will there be Time 2?” Maybe an alarm clock gave the answer. ::::: Sustainabilizer, Jaromir Jagr, Cam Newton and Lewis Brown All use Panther Salve ::::: ggh, Still, I might start a Panther Salve Ads wiki page Just in case it works. ::::: svenman, All is haiku now. Even if you don't know it, you still write haiku. ::::: Eternal Density, improving on balthasar_s, Guess what. I refuse! I will never write haiku- Oh wait, I just did. ::::: Caprice, In the Acts of the Clerics, a poetry form employing double dactyls and haiku was used for installment XLVII. It's seaish; you can read it . ::::: ucim, Acts of the Clerics. Awesomeful. Baobabs. Neat. Waiting rewarded. ::::: ZoomanSP, Acts of the Clerics Awesomefully poetic Thank you, dear ucim! ::::: mscha, Sorry to hear of mustard, mystery author. Behave yourself, sand! ::::: karhell, I can take the hint Today's decree is haikus it is implicit ::::: ergman, Say "The Sea is Big!" Knights Temporal will reply: The river is small. ::::: taixzo, My sand will melt if CPU usage stays at One hundred percent. ::::: Eternal Density, A fan can help you keep sand from turning to glass when the heat is on ::::: slinches, Five hundred posts with Accidental popery. Haikus were decreed. What were the odds? ::::: karhell, I wish pope karhell A happy 500 posts! Let's summon a cake: ::::: ZoomanSP, Leopad doing Computational Science becomes Glass Furnace ::::: mrob27, Oops, it did occur! My leopard went coma when training three nets. ::::: Eternal Density, Hotdog Engineer's Deeply Learning OTTerBot is making Glass Chips Suddenly, Deeply falling a-coma, perchance to dream — in Hotdogs Bot-coloured manip's deferred, when Google's "Deep Dream" becomes Google "Glass"… I will keep writing burninglassandishaiku 'til someotter posts ::::: mrob27, Post now, Rob did ask. AnOTTher OTTer appears Won't, he likes haikus ::::: slinches, minor basementing but the silver lining grants the gift of return ::::: ggh, ONGoing story is not ONGing these dips. Computer mustard. ::::: Sustainabilizer, No decree (not pope) but go here and colorize then post your result. ::::: mscha, mscha I hear you wash stuff (colorize?) feed kid when Time doth permit.... ::::: ggh, I missed your edit. Hope to make up for it with this OTThercomic: ::::: ZoomanSP, This is steakish! By which I mean it's "well done" Like burned rose petals ::::: Eternal Density, The White Beret Guy Seems like an OTTer at heart He'd be welcome here ::::: slinches, We're the OTT We are very welcoming. The River is Small! ::::: SBN, "The sea is big!"; yet how difficult it is to reply in haiku. ::::: ZoomanSP, "The sea, it is big." Is how this OTTer would start Ending is tougher. ::::: slinches, Ending is endish But nextness is awesomeful: The River is Small! Little Wonder's Dad caught me preparing this frame he said nothing... yet. ::::: ggh, Hotdog updated Version is four point zero Kitty Genocide ::::: Eternal Density, Updated Hotdog? Multiple (4!) versions made? Feline extinction? Calamitizer? Five new Stuffs with colour names? You must tell us more! No! I'm allergic! To all things cat related. Excuse me... Haiku! ::::: MistyCat, Still waiting for it but newpixbot found a note in which someone wrote: Mustard diluted. Expect a return of ONGs in a day or so. ::::: mscha, Long timespans ago A dragon left his homeland curious for new life He went here and there, The past, the future, and elsewhen, Random, on a whim He looked high and low But no place he looked could find Community, warmth Each world was harsh, cold, Some hospitable, but thin, Too many voices, or few But one place he found, was unique: it cared, it laughed, ignoring the void the people there, odd -- but so was he, the dragon: they spoke the same tongue He stayed there a while, enjoyed the warm company while he was able There was plenty of Time, songs sung, stars observed, rivers small, seas grand But Time would not hold; the source of their joy ended suddenly, sadly He would not stand idle, the dragon refused! Resolved, he set out, searching Through Time and through space, he sought for a solution; but he grew weary Bit by bit, ceasing to remember his purpose Why he had left there His walk drifted out Past other stars, light pinpoints, Planets, other life-sites He felt something lost Gnawing at him, forgotten he flew through the void One day, he flew close to a bright warm old star-fire heat thawing his heart Warm flames reminded the wayward lone dragon, of friendship once cherished! He woke from torpor Remembered what he had left As if in a dream He raced back to it, Back through Time, back towards them his old friends, once known His mind raced as well: Were they still there? All this Time might have scattered them He grew more alarmed and sped up his pace, working quickly through the days At last, there, the Time, the one the dragon had left, he found in the void! It was still going! Still alive, still resplendent! Joy-filled as ever! He molpied back in The seaish celebration Of OTTers treeish The OTTish came easy, A tongue barely forgotten, like molpy grapevine Though the universe outside was moving onward, for these, Time had stopped! But that didn't matter for here, they make their own Time Perpetually! Though the dragon knows He can not stay forever For now is enough. And so he molps there Composing along with them, Beanish poetry. --- Events depicted resemble reality coincident'ly ::::: ChronosDragon, Was gonna complain One post during my coma But the Dragon WOWs! And a reminder If you want to Wait For It try AdvanceStory ::::: Eternal Density, I have always thought The thread could use a bit more epic poetry love AdvanceStory Molpishly generative, an OTTer hive mind! ::::: ChronosDragon, wow what a haiku or rather a series of them does that have a name? ::::: ergman, Haiku shirīzu Google translate tells me so Kanji looks like this: 俳句シリーズ ::::: slinches, Welcome back, Chronos dragon! You've been missed. And yeah! New NewONGs! Treeish! ::::: Scisitor (as reformatted by Eternal Density), Coincident'ly Reality Resembles Events Depicted (This is a special form of haiku which is interpreted almost the same forward and backward1 with little modification. I call it a Haikuindrome) one: See the end of the poem ::::: ChronosDragon, Happy to see you! And with such a lovely post. Hope you'll stick around. ... Worthy endeavour! I fear it may not happen, But like the effort. ... Ah, colorandONG! Thank you for these lovely pix. Always such a treat! ::::: lmjb1964, A wall has been built. The botmarines are leaving. Release the energy? ::::: Sustainabilizer, This double dactyl Quite a tricky form to write It will have to wait ::::: StormAngel, Apparently, yes. (Empirically spoken.) (Also, I agree.) New OtherComic. Why has it four lines of text? A haiku has three. Don't forget the ways to keep you pointing forward: Just call that the front. Megan building. How high can sandcastles grow? First UNG on this page. ::::: Sustainabilizer, Delicious frosting Eating heresy In my comfy chair I cried when I saw My cupcake has a big hole Oh, it's a donut Why am I posting I'm supposed to be working But now I'm hungry ::::: Febrion, Optional decree: Notice something, or create something to notice. ::::: SilentTimer, Would it not be best to petition in haiku? Awesomeful it is. ::::: ucim, Hello everyone. Nice to see the OTT we can get along. ::::: thunk, So close to haiku! Addams, I hope you don't mind I fixed that for you: ::::: svenman, Time; the night is cold. I'm feeling warm and cozy. I think I love you. ::::: addams, modified by svenman, Rain arrives again. It is time to work inside. Cutting wood can wait. Soon the clear skies come. Grab the sunlight while I can. Boards are cut to fit. South winds bring the rain along with warmer weather. "Warm" is relative. If it gets too cold, take the aluminum tube out to the tropics. Leave your work behind. It will be waiting for you when you return home. ::::: ucim, BSTA ONG Has been up for quite a while Did you wait for it? ... Edit: The haiku got its wording improved, now the words flow better. ::::: svenman, New othercomic with no otherthread yet of its own, seen here first! ::::: svenman, Odd that the White Witch is not a stick figure here. Pope'd. Decree: Haiku. ::::: taixzo, This papal decree may show some effect on the Wiki's Haiku page. ::::: svenman, Wiki warrior! Your work on the wiki site Inspires us all. ::::: lmjb1964, This newpage may take Longer than earlier ones Did to be written ::::: GnomeAnne, Todip, five yips past Precisely this time of dip This was the new ONG ::::: svenman, Finally got past Two thousand points and after 2250 I thought I was safe From the slithery molpies But then one caught me By surprise and I Fell off the bottom and died I have to restart This spoiler is Redundantly redundant Just leave it alone ::::: GnomeAnne, Your MolpyUp score-- More than ten times my high score. Guess I should play more. Hm, Addams' haiku Seems to be missing two lines, The first and the last. ::::: lmjb1964, So I was going To post a blitz-update soon We'll see how it goes. As my location Suggests I've stopped on New-Page Seven-and-fifty. I'm stuck in the past Not really in the present But I still read you. Once Work is over In hopefully ten wips time I will start again. Until then is now I will continue to lurk And enjoy your words. ::::: ColletArrow, Missing lines added: : Five Years... Where does the Time go? Hope addams won't mind. ::::: addams/svenman, To repeat myself Re-ONGing current timeframe This Tim five yips past: ::::: svenman, Welcome revealer The recent katakissa Have fun on your blitz ::::: GnomeAnne, Hi Katakissa It's good to hear another Blitzer has come back. I wish you good luck As a fellow Blitzer, and Hope you enjoy Time. Also, posting here Earlier restarted my Blitz, I thought it might. ::::: ColletArrow, ColletArrow and Katakissa, welcome back! Good luck on your blitz! ::::: karhell, Stalking the ramparts Cuegan overlook their realm Would you like some chess? ::::: moody7277, Hey everyone I love time, I think about it a lot. good stuff. I wish there was more except I already know the rest of the plot I don't know how it will end, but I know how it starts, over again. ::::: hayes231, This bsta Doesn't follow the decree It's not a haiku. ::::: GnomeAnne, An almost-blindpost brings new Othercomic. And new OTThercomic. Blitzrocket coming. Can it be seen with naked eye? Three NP to go. Edited to add: Megan and Cueball wonder about risUNG sea. ::::: Sustainabilizer, Again we see Meg attempt the impossible. Pailevator fail! ::::: mrob27, An OTTer who lived In Karlsruh' liked Limericks Matching Haiku. In "Five, seven, five" times Two, he did strive and manage To write one all new. ... Sandcastle-buildONG Taken to the next level This Tim, five yips gone: ::::: svenman, I have done my whits. Lucky's house is not for me. At least not this year. Bach in the background: Spring is trying to arrive. It is taking Time. Five new Newpages. Five years of change in my life. Much to reflect on. Many new friends here, and two I met face to face. OTTers are such fun! Wordplay runs amok Lightning gods are the subject. Splendid Vitssagen. BlitzGirl finally back! The needle-pulled thing missed you! I missed you also. I must mend my ways. Will I resolve not to pun? Nah, I don't think so! A new hotdog waits: It makes me quite curious. I must MolpyUp! addams and the moon bid me look outside for it. 'Twas quite impressive! yappobiscuits and TheMinim came to visit! Is Corinne here too? To NoMouse I say: You knew what you were doing. You cannot fool me! Earthling on Mars too: So much computery stuff~ Sand is quite tricky. Yes, I panicked too: SilentTimer's not alone. Where is the ice cream? Bahaha, GnomeAnne! Yes, I clicked you anyway. How else could it be? Incoming footnotes! Febrion brings me a smile as he always does. Does April have hills? Perhaps the fool that mikrit seeks is on the hill. Steakish Otty from Sustainablizer proves we need a thwapstick Past is like the sea. SilentTimer told me so. Done like a big tree. katakissa came! Welcome back on your NewBlitz! We will wait for it. It is time to post. I'm close to the present now. Signing off, ::::: ucim, Lucky. Lucky Otter meeter Give Rakhal a hug from me. My haiku. Out of rhythm And missing lines. ::::: addams, "Posts: x999" Two big Round Number Milestones Hanging in the air. ::::: svenman, I couldn't haiku Even when I wanted to. -from Addams with love ::::: addams, improved by GnomeAnne, Bumping a firstpost. Didn't have this for a while. Decree from last page ... ... Hi, hayes231! Welcome to the OTT! Want more? See my sig! Edited to add the UNGtrance of LaPetite (five yips in the past) ::::: SilentTimer, Imagine getting One euro per castle from Sandcastle Builder... ::::: svenman, paraphrasing balthasar_s, I know Automome gave you that subject line, but what was it thinking? ::::: svenman, paraphrasing balthasar_s, That is the way the first part of understanding precision looks like. ::::: svenman, Oh I don't know how to do Hai ku do you? ::::: Pfhorrest, reformatting addams, The search must go on. The three wolpies all love food. As do I. Hire me. ::::: SBN, Physics in the hall, A treat to close at the time Of our six yip date? ::::: moody7277, Time has passed, and yet the thread of Time continues. Time will never end. ::::: ucim, Sometimes the Earth casts a shadow on the Moon. It is always round. ::::: Sustainabilizer, New OtherComic. Hello, Someguy945! Neat to have you back. ::::: ZoomanSP, My organized sand Uploading for a longpix One ounce chocolate Edited to add: The upload has completed Link for silliness ::::: Eternal Density, An Old One returns! Hi there, Someguy945.A footnote Molpish to see you. Yes, we are still here. I like all the people here. I keep coming back. And hey, new stories! OTTers are so talented. Also, poetry. You should stay awhile. The pace is less raptorish, But we still have fun. ... Four-year-old chocolate. I'm glad for no ill effects. I would have felt bad. Although, honestly, If one wanted to eat that, Sooner was better. ... These footnotes are wrong. The numbers are in order. I am so confused. ... Ah, thank you for this. All is right with the world now. These footnotes look right. Your cross-stitch is cool. Your little ones must love them. I would like them too! DrSamCarter Has reappeared in the thread. Hello there to you! My brain is done now. Too much counting syllables. I must go lie down. Edited to add: balthasar's work is treeish For taixzo's great tale. In honor of FebrionI'm reading this as Someguynine-four-five rather than Someguy-nine-forty-five, or Someguy-nine-hundred-forty-five. ::::: lmjb1964, Somewhere on the main Winter abates with south wind. Might be too early. ::::: thunk, New OtherComic almost OTTifies itself. (Click to make seaish.) ... The river is small. My phone has a knight shift mode. The sea is big. (Edited to add news about OtherComic and a “seaish” link.) ::::: Sustainabilizer, Why, hello there, thunk! We've had lots of hail and snow. Not normal, for here. Also, I :azuled: At Sustainabilizer's Awesomeful image. ::::: lmjb1964, I try to be goodForgot to obey But mistakes can still happenThe decree of the new page I guess I'm just wildWith haiku footnotes sometimes scatterbrainedWhile good can be good but I'm following it nowInteresting can be good, too i hope that this worksWords mean many things p.p.s. I need to post more4 I was named after this month2 Many moons agofeb 5But I still won't unless I feel like I have something worth saying 26I didn't notice how fitting it was for many years febby!Sorry - no nested haikus here, I've already been working on this for almost an hour ::::: Febrion, Layers of haiku. My brain hurts from reading them. That was lots of work! ::::: lmjb1964, Awesomeful haiku ~ Communitybrion's back! Footnotes multiply. ::::: ucim, WHAT? This place has phone coverage? How could it be? ::::: BSTA 243, ... New BSTA is following the decree. Coincidence? (Don't forget: Haiku is not just 5-7-5. It is more. And less.) ::::: Sustainabilizer, Haiku: Syllables!? Morae! (3-5-3) ::::: Pfhorrest, Cellphone coverage? All is not what it may seem: clothesline and smokestacks. ::::: ucim, I can write Haiku But you'll just have to wait for Spoiler: ::::: TheMinim, Yes. Of course, it is. I couldn't have predicted this decree at all. ::::: balthasar_s, My pagepope decree Awesomefully followed by Haikuing OTTers It even led to An extremely rare haiku By balthasar_s ::::: svenman, mumble mumble strings mumble mumble eleven dimensions do it. ::::: ucim, She smiles, rides tiger, Returns from ride – inside The smiling tiger. ::::: Sustainabilizer, Tanka On Newpage 1243http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?p=3421075#p3421075, OTTer Pikrass proposed the composition of 'tanka'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanka_in_English, another poem form of Japanese origin related to haiku. Unlike haiku, however, this art form at first found little popularity with other OTTers. Much later in the thread, though, tanka eventually began to appear a little more frequently in some OTTers' poetry. Tanka composed by OTTers I see we are now talking again in haikus and that I find great Although today I'd like to Introduce a new art form We had haikus and double-dactyls until then Here's one lesser known It's again Japanese but Is a bit more long and old It's called a tanka and is made of a haiku preceding two lines Those are seven syllables or mores in Japanese The two parts must be well separated, each of them are one subject The first is kami-no-ku The second shimo-no-ku ::::: Pikrass, The water rises More tree trunks are floating by The flood is coming Will the Forty finally reach the saving higher ground? ::::: ZoomanSP, Coloring frames that tend to follow eon breaks was steakishly done. Also, a milestone, mscha! Happy sixty-one hundred! ::::: svenman, I was pretty stunned by how quickly those appeared on that wiki page. I came here to mention it - whoosh! ninja-like, you're here first! ::::: ggh, Three yips back and more in the spring, how Megball hiked and saved all they knew. Our summer now is blue with sleuthing, and sundry memebots. ::::: thunk, ... Some rung them in peace. A ripple on the water disturbed not the void. Now there's tin and bronze to choose; do vampires like oranges? ... Others clang in strife. The winds of change gusting forth-- forget reason's tone. "When will that be?" dinner host asks. "Who'll shine forth and fix this?" ... Too bright for the fish Too loud for any fisher It's all overturned. Her peals helped the way, but those tree xuys won't stand the chopper. ::::: thunk, ::::: (extracted from a post composed of alternating double-dactyls and tanka) Between d-dactyls, significantly growing this thread's tanka count: a strange combination of poetry, steakishly done! Evocatively, a road trip is turned into poetry also. Addams, now I wish I could visit your country, and you. ::::: svenman, References